


Waltz in the Night

by ukaia_dorei



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Moulin Rouge References, Waltzing, roxanne - Freeform, virgil sanders mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukaia_dorei/pseuds/ukaia_dorei
Summary: Roman sometimes just needs a waltz with his own creations, to a tune of songs he doesn't usually use.  However he's surprised when one of his "Creations" turns out to be the Real Side.Based on the song El Tango de Roxanne  Roman and Deceit share a moment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Waltz in the Night

Roman sunk down into his room, and let out a soft slow breath. Finally, it was quiet, but he couldn't enjoy it. Something was burning under his skin, he had to let it out before it drove him mad! He hated these kinds of feelings, pressing him from all sides. He needed something dramatic and almost sad. He paced the room frowning as he thought of what would fit his need, nothing was coming to mind, till he passed a poster. Moulin Rogue.... Perfect! That would be perfect!

With a snap of his fingers he was gone from his room, into the mind palace, the theater with the heat of the lights washing over him. He lifted his hand and snapped. His prince uniform melted away, replaced with a deep blood red uniform, the other sides and creations from the shorts surrounded him, dressed in a variety of outfits, all in the darker spectrum. He didn't pay attention to the faces, they were not the real sides or real shorts persona's anyway. They were all his creations, made just for this song. They all watched him, positions held. The tension in the air became thick as they waited for their cue. Roman let his eyes look around, the mind palace stage was gone, he was now in a stage of a different kind. He breath in the moment, one.. two... three. 

He took in a sharp breath, and then snapped his arm down while stomping his foot. The music cued up, and the dance began. 

Deceit's form slid though the bodies as he took Roman in his arms, just like he was supposed to. Roman held onto his creation as he began the waltz. 

"Roman.. " he sang, the rich voice made Roman shiver as he was guided in the harsh waltz. 

"You don't have to put on that red light." He said twisting Roman around, spinning him out and back in. 

"Walk the streets for inspiration. You don't care if it's wrong or right. "He slid Roman down into a dip that brushed his head against the floor and then puled him back up sharply pressed tightly to his body. Roman was breathless as he was spun. Even if these were all mock creations, the sound of the dance around him, Deceit's tones singing the song, he shivered as he felt the pressure that had been building up slowly ebbing. 

"Roman, You don't have to wear that dress tonight " Deceit sang and snapped his fingers. Roman's eyes widened as the outfit of deep blood red changed into one of softer crimsons and gold. He realized then this was not the Deceit he'd created for this, this was actually Deceit. His creations couldn't change things! He stared breathlessly into the mis-matched eyes as he was spun back in tight to the other side. His snake eye glimmered a bright yellow, it was stunning as he sung. 

"Roman, You don't have to sell your body to the night " He said softly snapping his fingers, the sound of people dancing didn't change, but the images around them became him, in his room trying to create, struggling, sleepless and exhausted. 

Roman scowled slightly and wave his hand dismissing the images, it didn't matter how much he pushed himself. He could handle it, he had to! He was creativity! If he didn't come up with the ideas, then what would Thomas do?! He was about to open his mouth and say those things. But then another voice cut into the song and he felt his cheeks getting red as he remembered who he'd cast in that roll.

Virgil, his creation, of course, not the real one strolled into the main stage.

"His eyes upon your face" he sang and Deceit stared at him a small smile coiling over his lips at the crimson on Roman's cheeks

"His hand upon your hand" Deceit squeezed his hand gently, Roman could feel the heat from the other side though the gloves that were soft as velvet.

"His lips caress your skin. It's more then I can stand!" the Virgil sang. Deceit leaned forward in the dance, Roman was frozen as he felt the brush of lips upon his cheek. A shiver ran down his entire spine and he gasped sharply. He was spun out as the song continued

"Why does my heart cry?" Virgil sang  
"Roman"Deceit sang as Virgil sang "Feelings I can't fight" 

Deceit smirked at that as Roman found himself blushing again, being spun around, dizzy with the exhilaration of the song and the confusion that warred in his mind.He hated that the dance was coming to an end, the created Virgil sliding back into the shadows to vanish, his part done. Roman and Deceit spun in time with each other, their legs and bodies pressed close together as the music swelled and then ended with Deceit dipping Roman once more and the room went to black.

Both sides were breathing hard, a light sheen of sweat covered them as Deceit pulled Roman up gently dimmer light coming on, the mind palace just a stage now. Deceit stepped back slowly his heals clicking on the floor echoing in the empty room. He caught Roman's hand, and brought it up to his lips pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

"If ever you wish to dance again. Simply ask. " Deceit said to him, his eyes twinkling gently in the dim lights.

"I'm much better then some mere creation." he added. Then snapped and was gone from the room, leaving Roman breathless and exhausted. He stared at the empty space for a bit longer, then snapped appearing in his own room. The uncomfortable feeling was gone from himself, and he knew he'd sleep deeply tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I had it stuck in my head and I hope you enjoy it!! Sorry it's so short though.


End file.
